


Caged Without A Key

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Depression, Gay, Hange Smokes, M/M, Male Hange Zoë, Underground, Yaoi, ereri, happy new year, levixeren - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: They failed the expedition. Somewhere back in their minds, they knew it would happen. But even with the amount of predicted casualties, the numbers soared higher than any estimate. Swarms of Titans beyond what they'd seen in past years appeared. And suddenly, there was nothing left. Eren was put at a crossroads with Levi barely able to see right from wrong. What would they do now?





	Caged Without A Key

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a thought and wanted to jot this down. It's a short little one-shot that I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Also, I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year! I'm a little late, but 2018 is in our sights. Whether good or bad things happen, may happiness, peace, hope, and prosperity in your hearts and minds be at ease.
> 
> Things to note: Not following manga and Hange is male in this. Characters who may be alive in the actual manga may be dead or the dead may be living. Just a heads up.

"The funding for the Survey Corps is officially depleted. The higher-ups have given up," Hange announced. "And now that Erwin has... left us, we have no other convincing connection with anyone other than Zackley. However, even his power will be limited among financial matters. As is the case, the Survey Corps will be officially disbanded as of tomorrow." Murmurs whipped through the crowd as Hange broke the news. There were some filled with relief, others with disdain, ones who mourned, and those who were frustrated.

"What the hell was this for then? We fought to get rid of the Titans for all these years. We progressed since the beginning, and this is just one set back. It isn't fair that we have to return home with our brethren slain with no one to avenge them. Did they die for nothing? Did we throw away our lives only to rot away without making a difference? I wanted to be different from the scum that called themselves the Military Police. To sit and do nothing is just as bad. What the hell do we do? Answer us, squad leader!" one soldier shouted.

"Yeah, answer us!"

"Tell us we can still fight!"

"Don't abandon us, please!"

Hange could only stare at the remaining handful of ragged soldiers looking at him with pleading eyes. With a sigh, he averted his gaze.

"Tomorrow, I will no longer act as your squad leader, and tomorrow, you all are no longer Survey Corps soldiers. Rest now, and return home tomorrow. That is my final order," he solemnly said. Hange turned leaving the soldiers to themselves. He walked into a tent where there were more people laying about silently. He sat down in a chair and propped his legs up before lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag.

"It's been done," he muttered to the rest. "Our life's work is over now. Erwin's gone along with so many of our men. No, rather the lives our young boys have been lost."

Mikasa curled into her chair hugging Sasha's uniform to her chest. Connie was silent as Miche stood over him trying to comfort the boy. Moblit only stared blankly. Krista and Ymir huddled under a thin blanket. Jean leaned into the tent pole with his arms crossed peeking out as the disheveled soldiers outside. He was almost immune now. It seemed like years ago that Trost had been attacked and Marco killed. Now, so many more were lost and he almost expected it. He couldn't grieve like the others. Or rather, he'd run out of tears to cry.

But even so, he knew he wasn't alone. Jean looked up the wall where he saw that slim figure.

Upon the walls, a certain titan shifter was looking across the plains. A smaller figure approached him.

"I was wondering where you were, Eren."

Levi stood next to taller boy as they watched the sun sink into the horizon.

"You've already heard then?" Levi asked. Eren hummed.

"Who hasn't?" he sarcastically replied. "There's nothing left, Levi. The Survey Corps was humanity's only way of attacking, and now it's gone. We've already lost if we act as nothing more as a constant blockade which will fall with time."

"Don't say that, brat. Over time, we can build the Survey Corps back up. The walls will hold until then," Levi said. "We just need some time."

"We don't need time, Levi. We need answers, answers that will solve our war, answers that will free us!" Eren scowled. "We've been here for too long and time has passed with more time coming to pass. We've already run out of answers." Levi sighed, however, could not say anything. He knew Eren was right this time. There was no rebirth of the Survey Corps.

Deep down, Levi was scared. He knew what the worst types of people were and knew that the moment he even tried to become a part of civilization, he'd be dragged back down to the Underground. Erwin was his lifeline. Now, there was no one to stop the military from arresting him, or if they were generous, they'd kill him. That wasn't what scared him the most.

Now, he was Eren's lifeline, and Eren knew it too. He would be killed. Regardless of what he's done, what he's accomplished, if the higher-ups came near executing him before, they had all the rights to now. Neither Levi nor Eren would be able to stop them now. In the brief time Eren came under Levi's care, he'd grown attached to the boy. Even if he wanted to, the brat reminded him too much of Isabel and Farlan.

Eren was optimistic as Isabel had been. He was steadfast and bullheaded all the same, yet he was weary like Farlan. He watched over his comrades all the while being the black sheep amongst the pure-hearted white herd. He didn't belong, yet somehow fit in. Levi didn't want to lose him.

"What should I do, Levi?" Eren asked. "I don't know where to go."

"I don't know," Levi answered quietly. "I don't know." They left it at that and settled their final night in the Survey Corps quarters. Everyone accepted it was time to go. Eren and Levi spent the last night together. They decided they would wander for a while, but as per Hange's request, they would accompany him to Wall Sina in order to make sure what was left of Erwin was to be buried by his father's grave. Frankly, it wasn't much. In the end, they brought his body back with only his head and left arm attached. Everything from his waist down was gone and his right arm a shredded mess.

Noon fluttered overhead as people left one by one. Steeds took weary and lost men back. Hange, Levi, and Eren soon went to Wall Sina. The funeral went by quietly as only those who truly knew the man and respected him had come.

There were no long speeches, elongated cries, or fancy music. Simply, there was silence for a man who was now at peace.

"Thank you for coming," Hange said as people filed out of the small church they'd come to. Levi and Eren nodded.

"It was our pleasure to," Levi said. "He was a good man. Where are you going now?" Hange scoffed.

"Well, I can't go home. Being an only survivor does that to you," he sarcastically replied. "I'll probably find some work with some of the Garrison or some shit. I assume you're not returning to the Underground, right?"

"I might actually. There are always people who need more than they can get. You and I both know that. And to be honest... I was hoping Eren would come with me," Levi nervously answered. He turned to Eren who looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean it?" he asked. "I'd be delighted to." Hange cracked a grin, something that even Levi would admit he missed.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways, then. Don't forget about me, alright?" Hange came in and hugged the two before he left leaving Eren and Levi to ponder their route.

"If you're coming to the Underground with me, we'd better go now. Things aren't great down there, but we'll have bigger problems if we try to come during the night. At least, as much as night you can get. You can't really tell down there in that place," Levi mused. He securely tucked his cravat before pulling Eren out the doors. They began to walk further away from the majesticness of Wall Sina's hold. Grand buildings dappled in gold and silver became shambled crumbling apartments and soon, an opening in the ground gave way to their eyes. Dirt and grime licked the canvas of the inner walls and the filth that was only a mere glimpse of the Underground. Suddenly, before they could go down and enter the stairways, four Military Police officers were standing around, three shit eating grinning men and an expressionless woman. However, these ones were not absentmindedly drunk out of their minds like most. They watched like hawks at the two ex-soldiers. They got up as Eren and Levi walked closer and blocked the hole in the ground.

"Captain Levi and Cadet Eren Yeager, you are both hereby under arrest," one man said in a stern voice. Levi twitched his eyebrow and huffed.

"Come again?" he said in annoyance. "I don't believe we've done anything for you to arrest us like this. Step aside, and let us pass." The officers pulled out their weapons as Eren nervously glanced at Levi, but the older just scoffed. 

"I won't make this any clearer than it has to be. By orders of our leaders, you two have been ordered for an execution trial. Surrender now and comply with our orders to attend. Eren Yeager is still a remaining threat now that he is within the inner walls. And you, Captain Levi, no longer have your voucher. You'll be re-evaluated for your crimes," another officer explained.

"I thought my crimes were pardoned," Levi pointed out, however, he glanced at Eren with a knowing look. Eren gulped and subtlely moved his hand to his side and ever so slightly held the cold metal against his hands.

"Did Commander Smith tell you that? It seems he shirked to explain that those conditions would only remain in his presence. And as I'm sure you know, he's dead," a third soldier snarkily stated. Suddenly, the fourth soldier stepped forward. 

"This is useless. It's obvious these two aren't going to listen. We kill them here and now. I'm sure the general will accept that this was an... Accident," she menacingly said. Abruptly, Eren began to laugh.

"She's a smart girl," he remarked to Levi. "I assume we have no choice now?"

"Eren, I love you. You can turn back now if you'd like. After these four pigs, there is no turning back. There will be no do-overs. No regrets. Will you still do this?" Levi asked.  

"I'm not turning back now, Levi. Not now. Not ever. If there's a choice that I will regret least. It will be this one. Our wings have been cut now from the world outside. But, this cage will not hold us down here for long. We will fly in this corrupt world. We either fly together or never, so let me be your wings if yours must drown," Eren said with a smile. His bright eyes gleamed and Levi almost felt his own mouth mirror the younger. He turned back to the four Military Police officers. 

"Let's kill them."

Levi and Eren each pulled out a switchblade and before anyone could even register what was happening, Levi and Eren had slashed open the necks of each officer, red blood spraying across the ground and yet, the dust had been untouched as Levi threw the bodies down and Eren easily sidestepped the corpses before they both plummeted into the darkness of the Underground. 

"Guess you'll have more crimes to atone for, huh Levi?" Eren cockily said.

"Oh shut it, you brat. I hope you're ready to spill some more blood for now and the rest of your life."

"Really Levi? I just cut those guys down like a boss. I can handle myself just fine ever since you've been giving me private lessons on your technique."

"Is holding a maneuvering gear blade like a knife so difficult? I would have been concerned if you couldn't pick it up that easily." 

"Okay, so maybe I need more practice. You'll help me along the way, right?"

"You'd be dead in an instant if I didn't."

"Harsh." Eren began to laugh and even Levi couldn't hold back a chuckled as dim lights came before them. 

The Underground would be housing two new mafia bosses soon. Fears had been met and avoided time and time again. But, Levi couldn't help but he found himself longing for the blue skies overhead once again. He longed for the freedom the walls couldn't provide. He'd willingly walked back into a cage, yet this time. There was no key. No Erwin to save him. No one except Eren whom he'd drowned with him into this abyss. Eren suddenly laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Levi. You don't need to escape from something that doesn't exist. Just like this key my father gave me, this place needs us and you need to hold that with you. Don't fly in the sky, Levi. Become the sky and fly with me. We don't have any answers to go from here. But, you've made me realize. Levi, maybe, we don't need any answers. From here on, we live without boundaries. We live in a place that doesn't need a key. We live without regrets."

Levi felt himself calm down as Eren said those words. Wasn't he the one who taught Eren that lesson just as Erwin had taught him? 

"Shitty brat," Levi chuckled before he grabbed Eren by the waist and pulled his lips onto his own. As they pulled away, he led Eren to his old house.

"Welcome to... Our home," he said. Eren giggled before throwing himself into the room and immediately foraging the cupboards, unsurprised at their contents. "You know what to do, right?" Levi asked. Eren smirked and looked at Levi with a glint in his eye.

"Of course. Now, we clean." 

**Author's Note:**

> And it's over! Once again, I want to apologize for being late, but I hope you guys like it. I have many more fics planned and hopefully, I'll be able to post them for the upcoming year! Please comment what you thought. I love reading what you guys have to say and it lets me know what I have to improve. I'm still a developing writer, and I want to hear what you thought. Whether it was bad, good, angsty, happy, or whatever (which it's probably bad since this went in so many directions AND it was started and finished in three days xD). 
> 
> Anyhoo, Happy New Year, guys! <3


End file.
